The present invention generally relates to a seal attachment fixture and, more particularly, to a seal attachment fixture for an encapsulated window assembly. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a seal attachment fixture for attaching a seal to an automotive window with an encapsulated gasket. A method for operating such a seal attachment apparatus is also disclosed.
Encapsulated window assemblies are well known in the art, where a first side of the gasket has been disposed onto at least a portion of the periphery of the window. The encapsulated window assembly may also include a means to: 1) mount the window assembly to a vehicle, 2) to minimize chipping and breaking of the window, and 3) to reduce noise, wind, and moisture from entering the vehicle. In addition, the encapsulated window assembly should be aesthetically pleasing.
Although the gasket is composed of plastic/rubber, the gasket material is typically relatively rigid and not flexible enough to allow a second side of the gasket to completely prevent noise, wind, and moisture from entering the vehicle. For this reason it is common to provide additional means to more reliably seal out these environmental elements.
One means that is used is to attach a more flexible plastic/rubber seal to the second side of the gasket. In the past the attachment of the seal to the gasket has been accomplished by using a gasket that has a female feature and/or retention slot defined along the second side, wherein the retention slot has lips covering the retention slot opening.
Next, a male portion of the seal is disposed within the gasket by manually spreading the lips apart at the opening of the gasket retention slot so as to allow entry of a male portion of the seal. When the male portion of the seal is completely in place in that portion of the retention slot, the lips of the gasket are released, which results in the seal being firmly seated.
This manual operation is continued until the entire male portion of the seal is firmly seated within the gasket. Thus, when the window is attached to a vehicle, the exterior portion of the seal is available to completely seal an area between the gasket and a vehicle aperture mounting surface.
There are, however, drawbacks to the abovementioned manual attachment of the seal. For example, an installer can damage the seal, the gasket, or window during manual seal installation. Also, by attaching the seal manually within the gasket, the gasket may become bunched. Both of these drawbacks can result in the leakage of noise, wind, and moisture into the vehicle compartment. In addition, manual attachment is time consuming and, therefore, costly.
Thus those skilled in the art continued to seek a solution to the problem of how to provide a more reliable seal attachment means for an automotive window and at a lower cost.